


Retaliation Backstabing

by owljustsitinthecorner



Series: Writing Practice [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Monster Hunters, Vampires, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owljustsitinthecorner/pseuds/owljustsitinthecorner
Summary: Operation: Clickbait is a GO





	Retaliation Backstabing

**Author's Note:**

> Writing practice, constructive criticism welcome! Please tell me if you find errors!

_**You are a part of a group of monster hunters. You don’t wield any weapons, though, no you’re the bait.** _

 

At this point, the plan is fully memorized. Although, if we want a bit of honesty, he had it memorized the first time it was explained. “Okay, for your own safety we won’t be telling you our part of the plan. Your part is to walk in there and appear to be the perfect unsuspecting victim. We have your back so don’t worry.”

And his co-workers were competent enough, most of the time he would come out with only a few scars. And the monsters never turned him. However after a while, and some snooping, he figured out it was just dumb luck. They never had any plan other than “Send the twink out as bait, and kill anything that attacks him.” And that wasn’t much of a comforting thought when putting it in the context of recent events.

After all, their group of small time hunters caught the eye of the big leagues.

And the big leagues want to see them in action.

And so operation “Clickbait” goes active once again with the bait walking into a stereotypically archaic victorian home to lure out a what would likely be a similarly stereotypical vampire. But the catch is that the big boys haven’t even see the vamp, they go in and there is nothing. Citizens looking to disprove the local lore, however? They ended up being artful blood smears on the wall. 

_ Well, it’s a good thing vamps don’t mind the smell of blood. The poor bastard would have stunk himself out a long time ago.  Might stink me out right now, ta'hell with the hotshots and their broken egos. _

Ten minutes of useless wandering and he finds a library. Filled to the brim with history texts. 

“Jackpot”  _ Even if mister Twilight doesn’t come along to kill me I can get some killer sources for my thesis. _

“You must forgive me if I doubt a young man such as yourself would risk this much, for old, dusty text.”

“Never doubt the shallow pockets of a desperate college student.”

“Oh?”

The vamp steps out of the shadows, he looks rather normal, and yet familiar. _One of the townies that hired the band of brothers that dragged us here._

“Huh.”

“Something bothering you, Clickbait?”

“Nah, just trying to think up ways to make a deal with you. This is my first opportunity to cut a deal with a predator, wanna make it good.”

The vamp moves closer, his face is young, probably turned during his early twenties. His expression is alight with amused confusion. Even as he moves closer to his Bait he remains non-threatening, obviously eager to hear more.

“Now, this seems to have a story behind it. Will you go on?”

Weighing his options the bait makes direct eye contact with the killer standing across from him. “My coworkers are a bit vague. For almost four years they have been under the impression that a plan is ‘set up bait, wait for monster to attack bait, attack monster,’ and I’m the bait.”

“Oh?” He seems legitimately concerned, taken aback even.

“And this is info I discovered recently. As in last night, when I fearless team leader was freaking out about coming here to kill you with this grand plan. A plan that was only meant to make small bucks off small time monsters to pay for textbooks, not to take down tricky vampires.”

“Oh dear” Moving a few steps to the left he caresses one of the thinner volumes on the self.

“Finding out that my life has gone on this long on pure dumb luck was a bit of shock, but mostly? I’m fucking pissed.”

“Oh really?” He remains in the same spot but does lean forward, interested in what comes next.

“So I figured, my next opportunity to fuck them over I would take. Even if you did end up dead by further extension of their dumb luck, eventually the opportunity would present itself.”

“I see” He is smirking as he nods in patronizing understanding.

“If I tell you the quickest way to sabotage them, can I walk out of here alive with 3 books of my choice?”

“Story time over so soon?” Stepping forward again, hand slipping off the book, the vamp smirks his bait and chuckles. “Who says I won’t kill you after you give me the information?”

“Pride honor, and if that fails, the sigil circle I set up around this room during the day that binds you to your word.”

The deceptively young face contorts in confusion before deep brown eyes go wide in shock. Fast glances around the room to tiny slips of aged paper pinned to the walls give way to deep laughter. The bait stands stoic waiting for an answer, eye contact yet to waver. Body language conveying a clear “Well?”

“Dear hunter,” He states, plainly impressed. “I believe you have a deal.”

“State the deal in full, I am not going to take risks.”

“If you give me the information regarding the best ways to sabotage your coworkers, you may leave this home, alive, with three books of your choice.”

“Hella! You got any books that would have been used as teaching materials, my thesis is on how history education hasn’t actually changed much since early advents of education.”

 


End file.
